rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rickchurian Mortydate
"The Rickchurian Mortydate" is the tenth and final episode of the third season of Rick and Morty. It is the thirty-first episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 1, 2017. It was written by Dan Harmon and directed by Anthony Chun. Synopsis Rick goes on a confrontation with the President, all because of Morty wanting a selfie with him. Meanwhile, Beth suddenly becomes a "cool mom" out of nowhere. Plot When an unknown monster attacks a janitor in the tunnels under the White House, the President requests Rick and Morty's help to deal with the threat, and they agree to do so. After shooting and scaring off the (small) alien creature, Rick and Morty quickly get bored and return home to play more Minecraft. Unfortunately, the Secret Service has been watching them the entire time, and inform the President that Rick and Morty "just blew off America." Characters Major Characters *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Beth Smith *Jerry Smith *The President *Task Force Alpha Minor Characters *Summer Smith *Steve *Presidentress of The Mega Gargantuans *Gargantuans *Invisi-troopers *Secretary of the Interior *Mr. Poopybutthole *Mrs. Poopybutthole *Baby Poopybutthole Locations * The White House ** Kennedy Sex Tunnels ** Truman Cocaine Lounge (mentioned) ** McKinley Hooker Dump (mentioned) ** Lincoln Slave Colosseum (mentioned) * Amazon Rainforest * Merpal's Mall * Smith Residence *Mt. Hill *Jerry's Apartment Episode Notes Trivia * In celebration of season 3, ''Pocket Mortys''' weekly updates will coincide with new episodes, including new avatars for players to collect.1 With the release of this episode came: TBA as avatars, and TBA to catch. http://nerdist.com/pocket-mortys-rick-and-morty-season-3-episodic-updates/ * Rick implies that he has autism after joking that he likes Minecraft specifically because he's autistic (according to himself). * Rick and Morty apparently break 1000 laws a day. * Rick is apparently afraid of pirates. * Beth seems to be completely aware of the fact that her emotions and actions are similar to that of Season 1, breaking the fourth wall and showing that she is possibly aware she is part of a TV show. * Jerry's robe has the Chinese word 弱 on the back, which literally translates to weak, similar to Jerry's personality. * One of the President's Generals lives at 312 Olive St. Series Continuity * Rick and Morty's ongoing relationship with the President continues from the episode "Get Schwifty". * Rick references his ability to "move to a new version of Earth", referencing his ability to portal to different dimensions from the episode "Rick Potion #9". This ability is also referenced previously in "Morty's Mind Blowers". * Beth references her new self, being able to handle the divorce from Jerry, a reference to the events in the episode "The Rickshank Rickdemption". **As of this episode, the two have reconciled and living together again. * Beth questions whether she's her true self or a cloned replacement, continuing "The ABC's of Beth", where she considered being replaced by a robotic replica of herself. Whether she went through with it or not is still unknown, and even when begging for the answer from Rick, the only one who would know for sure, he refused to tell her and would only confuse her even more. * In Beth's room, there appear to be numerous pictures of horses, showing her fascination over the animal, which is referenced through her job as a horse surgeon. * In Jerry's Apartment, there is a full golf set, referencing Jerry's fascination over golf, which plays a role in the episode "Meeseeks and Destroy". This full golf set manages to make it back to the house by the end of the episode. * At the family's hideout on Mt. Hill, there is a picture of a white dog, which resembles Snuffles, a character from the episode "Lawnmower Dog". * The cracks on the ground are still visible following the events from the episode "Ricksy Business". * Mr. Poopybutthole's appearance at the end of the episode is a reference towards the end of the Season 2 finale episode "The Wedding Squanchers" where he expresses to the audience when the next season is to arrive. ** Mr Poopybutthole is shown to have done a lot whilst the events of Season 3 have occured. Such include marriage, having a baby, went back to school, and got a "GEEED". *** Mr Poopybutthole seems to not be concerned about swearing in front of Lil' Poopybutthole. ** Mr. Poopybutthole does not give a specific date towards the next season, stating it will be a "long time", but does, at least, state the fact that Season 4 is to be expected. *** What things to look out for in the next season, which Mr. Poopybutthole references is a possible big white beard (similar to Santa's) and possible grandchildren. Cultural reference *The title of this episode is a pun on The Manchurian Candidate which is about a presidential assassination. *There are multiple references to former presidents of the USA and related scandals in the form of embarrassing locations that the president lists including: **''the Kennedy Sex Tunnels'' - John F. Kennedy was involved in a scandal with sexual relationships to Marilyn Monroe, and the related location is possibly an innuendo towards female genital regions and the underground tunnels of the White House. **''the Truman Cocaine Lounge'' - may be an allusion to Harry S. Truman's involvement in the White Coke product decision, and such product's former relation towards cocaine. **''the McKinley Hooker Dump'' - could be in reference to the numerous accounts of William McKinley's interactions with prostitutes in the White House **''the Lincoln Slave Colosseum'' - a satirical reference to Abraham Lincoln's involvement with the Emancipation Proclamation in 1862, which declared slaves in the Confederate States free. ***Abraham Lincoln can further be seen as a reference through paintings around the White House; this may be linked to Abradolf Lincler *Rick's statement, "Mining stuff to craft with, and crafting stuff to mine with", towards Morty playing on his laptop is a reference to the popular videogame Minecraft, which is later blatantly referenced by Rick as it starts to grow on him. **Interestingly, the way in which the US Army sets up the President's portal uses similar means to the videogame, where the portal is activated through the use of fire and sparks from a lighter, similar to how Minecraft requires a flint-and-steel to activate the nether portal. * The song the President is listening to is "Prisoner to my Emotions", by Tucci Jenkins and the Jenkinettes. *Rick compares himself and Morty to "Ghostbusters", referencing the franchise of the same name. *Morty describes the alien the President tasks them to attack in the cold open as an "X-Files monster", referencing the TV show The X-Files. *Rick references South Park regarding his and Morty's interaction with Minecraft using VR headsets, claiming that they "did it first". *A Star Wars-style cantina (possibly from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) is referenced. * Rick compares himself to the time-travelling alien The Doctor, referencing the popular British Sci-fi show Doctor Who. * During the fight scene between Rick and the President, there appears to be a film set of the moon, playing on the common cultural dilemma of many people believing the NASA moon landing from 1969 was a hoax from the US Government. ** The fight scene itself could be seen as a reference to the film They Live, in which the voice actor for the President, Keith David, plays Frank Armitage. His character endures a rather lengthy fight scene with the film's main character, much like his fight with Rick this episode. * "The Thing" that the President asks for greatly resembles the Gravity Gun from the video game Half-Life 2, in both appearance and functionality. * The President's laser-firing satellite resembles the Hammer of Dawn from Gears of War. ** However, this version is capable of hitting targets indoors, whereas the original required unobstructed views of the ground. * Jerry references actor Don Cheadle and film composer Alan Silvestri. * Rick references Wikipedia by commenting on his own article about the fake element Sanchezium. * The popular restaurant Panda Express is referenced at the end as a place in which Beth orders takeout from. * The President states that the Greek god Poseidon exists at Area 51. References Site Navigation Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Rick Episodes Category:Beth Episodes